Aino Megumi
is the main character of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She is a 14 year old girl, who is always energetic. Megumi's alter ago is , and her Form Changes are the red , and the yellow . Her catchphrase is Personality Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and can overcome almost anything She is pretty much interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be clumsy at times. Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has deep pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. Her winter outfit consists of a long-sleeved light pink shirt with a pink heart on it. She also wears a yellow, purple and fuchsia vest and a blue and pink two-layered skirt with a blue bow on the left side. On her feet are pink sneakers and thigh-high black socks with pink lining. For summer, she wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow on it with a short-sleeved light blue jacket that ties in the front, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream-colored socks and pink shoes. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves with gold lining the ends of the sleeves. She also wears a dark gray vest also lined in gold with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink winglike bow is on her back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots decorated with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, her hair changes into twin tails and a big green bow with a gold star in the middle appears on her head. She wears a green top with a short-sleeved yellow and pink jacket that looks halfway zipped up. She also wears a yellow, green and light yellow-layered skirt. On her feet are long black socks/stockings as well as one long yellow boot on her right leg with "Precure" written in colorful letters down the leg and one short yellow boot with a pink and green cuff. She also has a yellow choker around her neck and green star-shaped earrings. In her Cherry Flamenco form, she wears a red top with a black top underneath. The sleeves are ruffled and there are also ruffles along the front with a red, pink and black heart-like decoration at the bottom.The skirt is flowing and lined in pink with a shorter black skirt underneath it. There is a giant rose on the left hip. For accessories, her hair is once again in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon and a rose. There is red cloth around the lower part of her arms. Lastly, she has black high-heeled shoes with a ribbon on the front of each. History Meeting Hime, and Becoming Cure Lovely As Cure Princess failed to win against the Saiark, she got sad, and mourns about her failure. Later, Blue appears and gives Hime a crystal which could be used to find a new partner. Winning this chance, Hime goes on to finding herself a new partner. A while later, Megumi is on her way to get the ingredients for the Cream Stew when Hime throws the crystal randomly to see who recieves it. As Megumi walks, she finds the crystal, and finds it pretty. Seeing this, Hime follows Megumi to see what type of person she is. As she follows her, Hime finds Megumi to be a friendly and helpful person, who helps people as she walks. Hime, then also sees her friends, as Hime becomes more comfortable. As Megumi walks alone, Hime hides from her, soon Ribbon thinks of making both girls meet, and pushes Hime which drags Megumi her attention. Both girls meet, as Hime finds it really hard to speak, while Megumi falls in love with her fashion. Later both girls quickly develop a friendship, and Hime than talks about Pretty Cure, as Megumi has that chance. With this, Megumi get shocked over it. Meanwhile, Namakeruda then summons a Saiark, with Seiji's sister's power. As both girls find out, Hime transforms into Cure Princess, revealing her Pretty Cure identity to Megumi. As both fight, Princess finds it really hard, and becomes weak as she gets wounded by the Saiark and when she is about to get hit again, Megumi tries to protect her as she gets in front of Hime. Megumi then says to not touch her, and feels the power of a Pretty Cure, as the crystal begins to shine. While, on the other side, Blue greets that Hime finally found her partner. While Megumi's crystal transforms into the Cards, and the Mirror, and uses them to transform onto Cure Lovely. Seeing this, Cure Lovely finds it amazing, however not knowing how to fight. Relationships * Sagara Seiji: Megumi's neighbor, and also childhood friend. He knows Megumi's weak and good points. * Sagara Mao: She is friendly to Megumi. She treats her well. * Omori Yuko: Both were childhood friends. She always advises Megumi for information. * Shirayuki Hime: They met at the park. She acts as Hime's partner and becomes her friends after becoming a Cure. * Ribbon: Her mascot partner. * Hikawa Iona: They are in different classes. They met in the fortune teller's tent and tells her and Hime that they will have a terrible future. In their Cure forms, she advises Cure Lovely not to team up with Cure Princess or things will become a disaster. She helps out Lovely in their battle with Phantom, but she found the team-up to be a one-off thing and still fights alone. * Aino Kaori: Her mother. She always helps her out despite her illness, so her wish is to cure her mother by collecting the PreCards. * Aino Masaru: Her father. He appears from work overseas in episode 36. *'Blue :' Megumi respects and admires Blue. It is also seen that she might be developing a crush on him. In episode 43, she reveals that she is in love with Blue, and by the end of the episode it is shown that her love is unrequited, which greatly saddens her. Cure Lovely "The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!!" 世界に広がるビッグな愛！キュアラブリー！！ Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! Kyua Raburī!! is the alter ago of Megumi. She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". Transformation Sequence The transformation begins with Megumi's PreChanMirror opening up, with her reflection in the mirror. Her hair then changes color and length as she dances onto the first PreCard. Then the other two PreCards overlap and Megumi pushes that part of the mirror down. She shouts the transformation phrase as the cards light up in the mirror and glows. As she transforms, she is wearing a light pink cape. She spins around as hearts surround her and form various parts of her outfit. After her arm warmers, boots and accessories appear, she jumps on a giant heart, which forms the rest of her outfit underneath. She then removes the cape, revealing her completed outfit as her wings appear and she places the PreChanMirror on her hip, which becomes encased in a bag. She then grabs one last heart, which forms her LovePreBrace before finishing the transformation. Cherry Flamenco is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair remains the same, but she wears a black bow with a rose decoration. She wears a red dress with black underneath with ruffles along the sides and sleeves that are lined in pink. There is a red rose on the left side of her hip and her PreChanMirror on the other side. Her accessories include a black choker with a red rose, red heart-shaped earrings, red ruffled armlets and black high heels. She wears also make-up. Most of Cherry Flamenco's powers have to do with fire, as having its own attack called, Passion Dynamite. Lollipop Hip Hop is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair gets tied up into twintails, with a big green ribbon with a yellow star tied to the right one. Her outfit consists of a green top with a yellow and pink jacket zipped halfway up. Her skirt has three layers, with yellow, green and light yellow. She wears black stockings on each leg, with a long yellow boot with "PRECURE" written on the right leg and a short boot on the left. She also wears star-shaped earrings, an orange choker and a yellow bracelet on her right wrist. Most of Lollipop Hip Hop's powers have to do with music, as having its own attack called, Pop'n'Sonic Attack. Innocent Form is Cure Lovely's upgraded form. In this form, her usual Cure outfit is replaced by a white dress with a ribbon on the front with the gold Happiness Charge insignia on the front with a white collar and ruffled sleeves and a skirt divided into four parts, pink and yellow on top and purple and blue on the bottom. Her hair becomes longer and lighter and tied up near the end of the ponytail with a white hair tie, and her pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons is replaced with a white ribbon on top of her head. She also wears very long white gloves and white knee-length boots. She also wears a giant light pink ribbon on the back and wears makeup. Super Happiness Lovely "Happiness influx, charged with glee! Super Happiness Lovely!" ハピネス注入, 幸せチャージ！スーパーハピネスラブリー! Hapinesu chūnyū, shiawase chāji! Sūpā Hapinesu Raburī! is her super form from the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina movie. In this form, her hair becomes longer and she wears a golden crown on her head, with some wing-like decorations around her ponytail. Her arm warmers are shorter with yellow folds and the below part is flower-shaped. Her collar is wing-like, and her black vest turns white. Her ribbon stays the same and there are three yellow lines running from it to the belt. Her skirt looks like a ballerina's, and so does her shoes. She wears long white socks and pink shorts under her skirt. She also has grand white wings. Forever Lovely "The eternal love illuminating throughout the world! Forever Lovely!!" 世界に照らす永遠の愛！フォーエバーラブリー！！ Sekai ni terasu eien no ai! Fōebā Raburī!! is Megumi's second upgraded form used in the final battle against the Phantom Empire. In this form, her hair becomes longer and lighter and is worn down and her hair accessory becomes a white bow. Her vest is now white and looks similar to a long coat with ruffled sleeves, like those in her Innocent Form. Her skirt is the same as Cure Lovely's but is slightly paler. Her arm warmers are slightly longer with bigger ends. Her boots also look the same, but with small gold wings on the back of each. Her main attack is Forever Happiness Shower. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned heart, she punches it and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. * - Cherry Flamenco's attack. * - Lollipop Hip Hop's attack. * - Her finisher with Cure Princess. * - Her first group attack, which needs the Shining Make Dresser. * - A main attack used with the Shining Make Dresser. * - Her second group attack along Princess, Honey and Fortune, where they need the Shining Make Dresser and the Innocent Harmony Mic. To perform it, all the girls must be in their Innocent Form. * - Her new attack attack that she uses as Forever Lovely in episode 49. * - Her new attack that she can only use in Super Happiness Lovely form. |-|Sub-attacks= * - Cure Lovely charges a big beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. * - Cure Lovely forms a sword out of light and can use it to slash through enemy attacks or to defend. * - The sequence is similar to Rising Sword except that she summons an energy bat for a baseball match between Pretty Cure and the Saiark of that episode. * - Cure Lovely charges two beams of light and shoots it at the enemy. * - Cure Lovely attacks with a fiery wave, signaling the coming of her Cherry Flamenco form. * - Cure Lovely fires pink lasers from her eyes. * - Cure Lovely produces a heart-shaped shield. * - Cure Lovely forms a giant pink fist and fires it at the enemy. * - Cherry's Flamenco's sub-attack. She summons a whirlwind of rose petals that blow around the enemy like a twister. It translates to "Pink Storm" or "Lovely Rose Tornado". * - Cherry Flamenco spins the LovePreBrace's dial and throws the fire into a firewall on the enemy before burning it inside while saying "Ole!" * - Cure Lovely summons a circle and the background change and burn the enemies. * - Cure Lovely delivers pink beam from her punch which combines with Fortune Star Burst to create a big explosion, knocking enemies off. * - Cure Lovely flies up outside of Earth, and sends a ray of pink light which bursts behind her. Then Cure Lovely raises both of her hands to create a heart, becoming the pink version of Happiness Big Bang and sends it towards the enemy. Etymology : Ai ''(愛) means love. ''No (乃) is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. In Chinese, 乃 is an character used in ancient times, but rarely used in modern times, and changes its meaning in different contexts. As a syllabus, "no" also indicates possessive, so Aino as a phrase can also mean "of Love". : Megumi has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace" (恵). The name "Megumi" may be originated from the Japanese verb "meguri" (巡り), which means to spin around, or to move around. The verb implies the movement of dancing which is a match to the dancing theme. Songs Megumi's voice actor, Nakajima Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Han Megumi, who voices Shirayuki Hime, Kitagawa Rina, who voices Omori Yuko, and Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Hikawa Iona. * Dodeca Love * Iridescent Happiness Duets *Happiness is the password ~Yes! Happiness Charge~ (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) *Where Courage is Born (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) * If You Look To The Blue Sky (Along with Horie Yui, Tsumugi's voice actress) * The Magic Called Friends (Along with Kitagawa Rina and Kanemoto Ryōsuke, Sagara Seiji's voice actor) * Innocent Harmony (Along with Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina and Tomatsu Haruka) Trivia *Megumi shares her name with Yumehara Megumi, Nozomi's mother. *Megumi is a bit similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi. **Both have pink as their theme color; dark pink hair in civilian form, and hot pink hair when transformed. **Both have their hair in a ponytail (in Tsubomi's case, it is only when she is transformed). **Both have a blue Pretty Cure has their close friend (Cure Princess for Cure Lovely, and Cure Marine for Cure Blossom). *Megumi's surname's romaji spelling is one letter away from Aono Miki's surname, which uses the same "no" kanji. *Cure Lovelyis the second lead Cure to have black on her outfit, preceded by Cure Black. **Cure Lovely is also the second lead Cure to have a yellow Cure outfit (Lollipop Hip Hop), preceded by Hyuuga Saki when she is in her Cure Bright form. **Interestingly, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star shares Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! form changing motif as well as starting off with two Cures (Lovely and Princess and Bloom and Egret) who are soon joined by two other heroines (Honey, Fortune and the Kiryuu sisters). *In her Lollipop Hip Hop form, Lovely is the fourth lead Cure to wear her hair in pigtails, preceded by Cure Peach, Cure Melody and Cure Happy. *Megumi is the first Pretty Cure to share her name with her seiyuu, Nakajima Megumi. *Megumi is the fourth Pretty Cure to have the initials A.M. after Aono Miki, Aida Mana and Madoka Aguri. *Cure Lovely is the second Pretty Cure to wear lipstick in her Cure form after Cure Ace. (In this case, in Cherry Flamenco form and Innocent Form). She is the seventh Cure to wear makeup overall, as the five Smile Cures had put on blush makeup during their transformation sequences. *Megumi is the fourth Pretty Cure to represent love after Momozono Love, Aida Mana and Madoka Aguri. *In her Cherry Flamenco form, she is the first Pretty Cure to wear regular high heels instead of high heel boots. *Cure Lovely is the only main Cure in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! who is shown receiving her powers for the first time. Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune all received their powers without it being shown in any episode. *Despite being the leader of her respective Pretty Cure team, she is the last member to gain her powers, as well as the only Happiness Charge Cure to gain her powers on screen. *Megumi, along with the other Happiness Charge Cures, appeared to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. *Megumi is also the fourth Pretty Cure to be bad at the English subject, preceded by Hyuuga Saki, Hojo Hibiki and Hino Akane. *Megumi is the third Pretty Cure to live in an apartment. The first two being Misumi Nagisa and Yumehara Nozomi. *Despite her main theme color being pink, the color of her heart in the Shining Make Dresser is crimson. The same applies to Cure Fortune, who's main theme color is purple, yet has white as the color of her heart in the dresser. *Megumi's birthday is October 12th. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Libra. **Megumi shares her birthday with Oresky, making her the first Cure to share her birthday with a villain. *Megumi is the third Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol the first two were Hanasaki Tsubomi, who is voiced by Mizuki Nana and Hino Akane, who is voiced by Tano Asami. *Megumi shares her voice actress with Meloetta, in both the English and Japanese versions of Pokemon: Best Wishes. **Coincidentally, Meloetta has a song called "Melody of Love", fitting in with Megumi's theme as the Cure of Love. *Megumi is the only Cure on her team to not excel in academics and who is not good at her studies. *Cure Lovely is the second lead Cure to have her hair down in her Cure form (in her case, in her Forever Lovely form and a special wallpaper featuring her on Pretty Cure Online). Preceded by Cure Blossom. **However, Cure Lovely is the first lead Cure to have her hair down in her Cure form but not her hair tie cut. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Section-stub Category:Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters